Honey's Cousin
by crimefanforever
Summary: Honey's cousin, Lily Wheeler, has to move once her stalker had murdered her mother. When her stalker finds her how will her cousins and her new friends react? And will she find romance?
Summary: Honey's cousin, Lily starts to get love notes from some guy and being followed; her mother, Emily Wheeler and Honey's parents agreed that Lily should move in with the Wheelers! Will Lily's stalker ever find her or not?

Ch. 1

Emily Wheeler had watched her only daughter throwing away a note from her stalker. He has been watching her for a long time and it was making her worry for her child. Lily headed to her bedroom. She grabbed the house phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Mrs. or Mr. Wheeler home?"

"Umm...Yes."

"Hello. This is Madeline Wheeler how can I help you?"

"Maddie it's me Emily. He strikes once more. My daughter had gotten another letter."

"Em….Matt isn't home. Wait she's home right now?"

"Yes. Listen I'll call back after dinner."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up. Lily came down.

"Mom, I'm scared that he'll kill me or my friends or you!" She laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Emily had sighed. She hugged her daughter. Lily has her father looks. But her personality was a Wheeler. She has long brown hair and brown eyes, and a cute nose. Emily has the Wheeler's hair color and blue eyes, and the Wheeler's personality. They both started to eat dinner.

In Sleepy-side Hudson…

Matthew Wheeler had grabbed the recent photo of his younger sister, Emily and her daughter, Lily. His wife, Madeline Hart- Wheeler came in.

"Matt, she'll be fine. Emily will keep her daughter safe. We all know how mothers are. We are mama bears." Matt smiled and kissed his wife. When the phone rang.

"Hello?"

Lily had come home from school. Her mother's car was still in the driveway. She unlocked the front door.

"Mom? I'm home." She walked to the kitchen. She screamed bloody murder. Her friend, Maggie and her mother, Nancy was waiting for Lily gives them the ok motion. She never did and they both heard the scream. Both of them raced in the house and start to call Lily's name. They both had found her and her mother.

"Call 9-1-1 Maggie and tell them to get her as soon as they can." Lily hadn't moved she had stood there watching her mother. She headed to her mother's bedroom and grabbed the phone sitting there. Lily dialed her uncle's number.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Uncle Matt. Mo-m...Sh-e's d-ea-d." Lily managed to get out with the tears.

"Sweetheart who's with you?"

"My friend, Maggie and her mom."

"Sweetie, you'll going to move here with us ok."

"Sure...Anywhere, but not here."

"We'll buy a ticket so start packing and ship things here." Matt had give her his address. The cops came and go fast. Lily and Maggie and Nancy, packed the things away, and sent them to Lily's uncle Matt's place. She packed 4 suitcases. Nancy had taken Lily to the airport and the plane had taken off to New York City. She knew that the stalker had murdered her mother. She does have a father, but he left them before she was born. Her uncle Matt was the father figure in her life, aunt Maddie was another mother to her while Honey was like her sister. Her uncle and aunt had adopted a boy. She heard her mother talking to her brother about it. Her uncle and aunt had moved from the city to the country side. Honey had written her about her new friends, and brother. She brushed her hair away from her face. She missed her cousin, aunt and uncle. She looked around the airport and saw a girl who looked like Honey with a group of teenagers. She walked over.

"Honey?" She asked the girl.

"Lily!" She exclaimed while pulling her into a hug. She smiled into Honey's shoulder.

"Daddy told me and my friends to come and get you. I hope you didn't care." Honey blabbed to her cousin. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"It's ok. And I'm guessing you are my adopted cousin?" She asked to Jim, who nodded his head yes. She looked at the others. Honey smiled.

"These three are the Belden's, the oldest is Brian, then Mart and one of my best friends, Trixie." Honey said," The black haired girl is Diana and black haired boy is Dan." Lily nodded and grinned.

"Nice to meet you all." She said. She looked around. She was nervous about her stalker following her there, she didn't want her family and their friends to get hurt.


End file.
